vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Mouse Detective VHS 1999
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * www.bvhe.com Disney Bumpers * The Walt Disney Company Intro * Enjoy all the magic at home Opening Previews *Belle's Tales of Friendship *Hercules: Zero to Hero *Doug's 1st Movie *My Favorite Martian *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving *The Great Mouse Detective Sweepstakes *Gateway *Hand Guard Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digtally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * London 1897 Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Film by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * "The Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective" * With the Voice Talents of ** Jesse White - Basil ** Dan Hennessey - Dawson ** Catherine O'Hara - Silveia ** Mona Marshall - Olivia ** Vincent Price - Professor Ratigan ** Candy Candido - Fidget ** Diana Chesney - Mrs. Judson ** Eve Brenner - The Mouse Queen ** and John Stephenson as Flaversham * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Music: Henry Mancini * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Produced by: Burny Mattinson, Lisa Simon, Arlene Sherman, Tony Geiss * Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, Jon Stone Ending Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw * Conceived and Written by: Tony Geiss * Based on the "Basil of Baker Street" Book Series by: Eve Titus and Paul Galdone * Inspired by the works of: Arthur Conan Doyle * Associate Producers: Martin G. Baker, Lawrence S. Mirkin * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy * Animation Director & Character Design: Milt Kahl * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White * Art Direction: Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Victor DiNapoli * Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Special Effects: George Clark * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton * Audio: Blake Norton * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Gary 'The Wrecker' A. Hecker * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron and Bob Singleton * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Dick Lieb * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Assistant: Dave Connor * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Vocalist: Kevin Dorsey * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Louise Di Tullio & Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Assistant Film Editor: Scot Scalise * Videotape Editor: Matty Powers * 2nd Unit Director: Emily Squires * Associate Directors: Robert J. Emerick, Ted May * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, Fujiko Miller, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Manny Gutierrez * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Check: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Additional Voice Talents of ** Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes ** Laurie Mann as Watson ** Shani Wallis as Lady Mouse ** Ellen Hitzhugh as Bar Maid ** Walker Edmiston as Citizen ** Barrie Ingham as Bartholomew ** Melissa Manchester as Miss Kitty Mouse ** Mel Blanc as the Horses ** Charles Fleischer as Various Voices ** Frank Welker as Toby the Dog/Felicia the Cat * Thug Guards: Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Val Bettin, Walker Edmiston ** "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Goodbye, So Soon" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: Vincent Price and The Chorus ** "Let Me Be Good To You" *** Written and Performed by: Melissa Manchester *** Produced by: Robbie Buchanan *** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. ** "Goodbye, So Soon (Reprise)" *** Music: Henry Mancini *** Lyrics: Larry Grossman and Ellen Hitzhugh *** Vocals: The Chorus * Puppets and Stop Motions by: Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Donald Sahlin with Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock, Richard Termine, Noel MacNeal * Puppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Puppet Workshop Coordinators: Amy Van Gilder, Sara Paul, Robert McCormack * Puppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Niles Goodsite * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Guy Frazer Jones * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Choreographer: Gillian Lynne * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Mercedes Polanco, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Stuart Lowery, Richard Grigonis * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hairstylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Engineer in Charge: Mark Schubin * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Video: Bob Haight * Vision Mixer: Moyra Bird * Color Timing: Phil Hetos, Dale Grahn * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * This film is dedicated to the memory of: Basil Rathbone, Hans Conried, Nigel Bruce * Mobile Facilities Provided by: Reeves Teletape * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks to: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Prints by Technicolor® * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios * No. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVI The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Closing Previews *The Great Mouse Detective Sweepstakes Category:1999 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation